Bitterly Ever After
by Sakura.Akumatenshi
Summary: Rozu Unohara. Shuhei Hisagi. Izuru Kira. Hmm. What type of events might keep them apart?
1. Fake Karakura Town

I stood beside Ichigo Kurosaki, the Deputy of the Thirteen Divisions, looking over the Pillars of the Fake Karakura Town. "Are you sure everything will be alright, Kurosaki-senpai?"

Ichigo gripped his Zanpakto, Zangetsu, which was strapped to his back, and looked at the vast sky uneasily. "The Pillars should be under good care; you needn't worry."

To be honest, I wasn't concerned about the Pillars.

I was concerned about the Shinigami guarding them.

Shuhei Hisagi was guarding the First, and most important, Pillar. If he was defeated in combat, the Fake Karakura Town will disappear completely and the Real Karakura Town would come back.

I couldn't help but admire how confident he looked. The wind ruffled his spiky black hair. The sun glinted off his dark grey eyes. The three scars extending from his right eyebrow to his cheek seemed darker than before. Tattooed on his left cheek were a blue-grey stripe and the number "69". Today, he wore his black sleeveless Shihakusho with his lieutenant insignia tied to his left arm. His Zanpakuto, Kazeshini, hung at his right side.

I glanced over at the Second Pillar, where Izuru Kira was sitting, his blue eyes closed. His shoulder-length blond hair fell over the left side of his face. His lieutenant insignia was concealed underneath the standard black Isho. His Zanpakuto, Wabisuke, was placed in front of him. His engagement ring, a plain silver band, adorned his left ring finger.

I shifted my gaze to the Third Seat of Division Eleven, Ikkaku Madarame, who occupied the Third Pillar. The posture that he had was of a warrior who had just defeated his opponent in battle. His bald head shone in its..."glorious splendor" (which I don't see). His brown eyes seemed to shine red, almost as if the crimson marking on the outer corners of his eyes had transferred into the irises. His mouth was tipped up in an intimidating smirk. His Zanpakuto, Hozukimaru, was unsheathed and in his right hand.

Finally, I turned to look at the Fourth and final Pillar.

Yumichika Ayasegawa was calmly gazing up at the sun, as if the position of a Fifth Seat in the Eleventh Division has been lifted from his shoulders. His chin-length blue-black hair was tucked behind his right ear. The five feathers he had were in his locks, as usual. His eyes changed from pink, to amber, to pink again. His Zanpakuto, Ruri'iro Kujaku, was nowhere in sight.

I slipped my hand into my Isho pocket and sighed in relief. _Phew...They're still there. I wonder what I'd do without them..._

Turning my back on Ichigo, I started for the Pillars.

The Third Pillar was the closest; I bolted up the stairs and onto the Pillar's platform.

Ikkaku turned. "Unohara, what're you doing here?"

I held up an onyx pendant. "Madarame-senpai, I just wanted to wish you luck."

He snorted. "I don't need luck when I got strength."

I approached him and clasped the necklace around his neck. "Strength doesn't make up for anything but strength. You need endurance, too."

Ikkaku looked down at the locket. "Uh...well...um...arigatou..."

I smiled. "Open it only if you need to."

"What will happen?"

"It's hard to say exactly, but some sort of help will come."

Before Ikkaku could reply with a retort, I shot through the air and landed on the Fourth Pillar. "Ayasegawa-senpai!"

Yumichika looked over his shoulder. "Yes, Rozu?"

I straightened the feathers in his hair. "You seem too at ease."

He smiled. "If I worry, I'll get white hairs."

I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes. "You've been alive for...at least two hundred years. What are you talking about?"

Yumichika shook his head in mock disappointment. "Beauty can't be achieved in one day, Rozu. You should know that; after all, you're engaged to a lieutenant. The radiance that flowed from you attracted Lieutenant Kira and his family's attention."

I looked down and pulled out a small vial filled with silver dust. "Anyways, this is for you."

He inspected the vial carefully. "Isn't this enchanted suna?"

I nodded. "One sniff and your skin will be completely impenetrable. Your enemies will have a hard time defeating you."

Yumichika placed it in his own pocket. "Arigatou."

I smiled. "You're welcome."

I raced off to the Second Pillar. My heart pounded twice as fast as it should.

Izuru spared a glance at me. "Rozu, you shouldn't be here. It's dangerous, and you might get hurt."

I huffed. "I can take care of myself, Ki-I mean...Izuru. It's not like I have a Zanpakto for no reason."

He let a small smile quirk up the left side of his mouth. "I know, but I can't help it; I need to warn you."

I took his Zanpakto and tied a charm on the tsuba before handing Wabisuke back to its rightful owner.

Izuru looked at the innocently dangling charm. "This doubles the amount of damage dealt to the opponent, correct?"

I replied, "Yes. I thought it would be helpful because your Shikai doubles the weight of anything it hits, so why not double the damage?"

He let out a satisfied sigh and tied Wabisuke to his waist. "Arigatou, Rozu."

I turned. "Well, I better get going."

"Wait."

I didn't hear Izuru get up, but I felt his hand close around my right wrist and pull me around.

Before I knew it, I was in his arms, lips locked with his, my arms resting against his chest.

Somewhere near, I heard a crowd of "Aw~"'s and dreamy sighs.

A few seconds later, he released me, and murmured, "You better get going."

I blinked a couple of times before my brain registered what he just said. "Oh...right..."

Out of habit, I reached into my pocket again. _Shuhei...were you watching what happened now? If you did...I don't know what to say...I probably let you down..._

I slowly made my way to the First Pillar.

Shuhei had his back facing me.

Hesitantly, I advanced and secured an explosive armband to each of his arms.

He made no move to stop me.

With dawdling fingers, I slid a matching choker around his neck.

Accidently, my hand brushed against his hair.

He stiffened.

I squeaked and backed away.

In the quiet, beautiful alto he spoke in, Shuhei murmured, "Why...?"

My eyes started to tear up. "Shuhei...I..."

I bowed quickly. "I'm so sorry!"

Shuhei turned. "Why are you sorry, Rozu? You did nothing wrong."

I stood still for a moment. "...I..."

Suddenly, I bolted forward and hugged him tightly.

Words tumbled out of my mouth. "Shuhei, I did something wrong-I forgot our agreement. You have to understand, I kissed Izuru back. I committed a crime that a lieutenant shouldn't do. I love both of you, and it's impossible to keep from hurting you like I am now. I'm engaged, yet my heart belongs to another man."

The end of my sentence faltered as sobs took over.

Shuhei held me close. "Shh...It's okay...Don't cry, baby..."

I clung onto his sturdy frame, shaking and breathing hard. The diamond-encrusted band I had on my ring finger felt heavier.

These realities...Can my vow actually have the same properties as Wabisuke? Can Kira-senpai hear my cries of anguish every night when I think about Shuhei? I know the Third Division's crux is the marigold, the symbol of despair, but...do the members strengthen from that distress?

My forbidden lover lifted my tear-stained face and looked lovingly into my green eyes. "Remember when the first time we declared our love for each other?"

I ceased to cry and whispered, "...I do...We were only fourteen..."

The left side of his mouth tipped up into the smirk I loved. "How long did that love last, Rozu?"

The tears on my cheeks instantly vanished. "More than a century..."

"And tell me why it lasted so long."

The dull copper color in my hair brightened. "...It's true love..."

Shuhei leaned down so I felt his breath against my lips. "It still is."

Then, the words I wanted to hear escaped from his beautiful mouth.

"I love you, Rozu. Even if the day turned to night, even if the sun didn't peek out of the horizon, even if the moon didn't come up, even if the stars didn't twinkle, you're the only thing I need."

The love that was hidden behind my eyes appeared; I was speechless.

Shuhei sealed our fate the instant his lips crushed against mine.

The soul reapers below us gasped in shock and a wave of murmurs passed through the crowd.

I didn't care, and Shuhei made it obvious he didn't care either.

We kissed each other roughly, tongues clashing, hands buried in the other's hair.

Shuhei nipped at my bottom lip, just how I liked it.

In response, I licked the scar on his upper lip.

His grip on my waist tightened.

Suddenly, shredding noises were audible.

* * *

So what did you think? :D Leave a review! It's greatly appreciated! ~Artemis


	2. Soul Reapers VS Fraccions

Preview:

_"I love you, Rozu. Even if the day turned to night, even if the sun didn't peek out of the horizon, even if the moon didn't come up, even if the stars didn't twinkle, you're the only thing I need."_

_The love that was hidden behind my eyes appeared; I was speechless._

_Shuhei sealed our fate the instant his lips crushed against mine._

_The soul reapers below us gasped in shock and a wave of murmurs passed through the crowd._

_I didn't care, and Shuhei made it obvious he didn't care either._

_We kissed each other roughly, tongues clashing, hands buried in the other's hair._

_Shuhei nipped at my bottom lip, just how I liked it._

_In response, I licked the scar on his upper lip._

_His grip on my waist tightened._

_Suddenly, shredding noises were audible._

* * *

Shuhei broke away. "You have to leave now, before the Pillars are sealed in."

I nodded and ran back to Ichigo's side.

Ichigo paid no attention to me but was staring up at the portal between Hueco Mundo and the Fake Karakura Town.

I looked up as well and saw Gin Ichimaru, ex-captain of Division Three, Kaname Tosen, ex-captain of Division Nine, and Sosuke Aizen, Ichigo's nemesis and ex-captain of the Fifth Division.

Aizen glanced from Ichigo to me. His voice projected through the air with screaming clarity. "Ah...what a pleasant surprise you've set up here, Ichigo Kurosaki. You've brought the whole Soul Society, along with your precious girlfriend."

"You've got the wrong idea, Aizen," came a voice that could only belong to Lee Ichihara. "Of course, you're right about Ichigo having his girlfriend here, but it isn't Rozu."

Sosuke laughed. "Lee Ichihara, we meet again. I should've expected Ichigo would have his eyes on you."

I narrowed my own. Why does his laugh seem strained?

Ichigo stepped in. "Aizen, stop playing your games and show the Espadas you're hiding! I can sense their spiritual pressure!"

The slick captain smiled and clapped his hands. Three more holes appeared in the sky and the three top Espadas, along with their Fraccions, emerged from the portals.

The oldest Espada sat on a throne made of bones. "Findor, Avirama, Poww, Charlotte, you know what to do."

His four Fraccions bowed and headed for the Pillars.

My heart almost stopped when Findor, the Fraccion with the mask, landed on Shuhei's Pillar.

Not to mention Shuhei still had his Zanpakuto sheathed.

Avirama, the Fraccion that looked half-bird, started chanting in front of Izuru.

My fiancé didn't seem very impressed.

Charlotte, the Fraccion that was quite feminine, gracefully danced onto Yumichika's Pillar. Ayasegawa-senpai gave him a stink eye.

Finally, Poww, the last Fraccion stomped down onto Ikkaku's platform, his giant form casting a shadow over Ikkaku.

Shuhei, Kira-senpai, be careful out there.

* * *

My eyes followed Shuhei's every move until he disappeared out of sight with Findor at his tail. By that time, Kira-senpai has already vanished.

As I glanced to the right, I saw Ichigo and Lee having a little private moment. A little pang of envy stung me in the heart.

I wish Shuhei and I could be that open about our relationship.

But, of course, that was just wishing.

Flashes of purple light came from near the Karakura Bridge and a cry of pain echoed sliced through the air.

I ran forward. "SHUHEI!"

Ichigo caught my wrist; apparently, he finished his session. "Rozu, you have to stay here, or else you'll get hurt!"

I fought to pull my hand free, but his grip was strong. "GET OFF OF ME! SHUHEI'S INJURED!"

The strawberry-haired deputy refused to do what I said. "Just because you're a member of the Fifth Division doesn't mean Aizen will spare you! I'm not giving him the chance to get near one of his most wanted targets!"

At that moment, Izuru appeared next to Ichigo, Wabisuke to his throat. "Let go of her now, Kurosaki. I'm not giving you the chance to get near my betrothed."

Ichigo widened his eyes and slowly released my arm.

I rotated my wrist and winced; Strawberry's fingers were merciless. "Ow..."

Izuru sheathed Wabisuke and hugged me. "Are you alright, Rozu? Did he hurt you much?"

I sighed and buried my nose into his shoulder. "...I'm fine."

He relaxed. "That's a relief."

Reluctantly untangling myself from him, I glanced up at Shuhei, who was now standing at his rightful place at the First Pillar, his Zanpakuto in its sheathe. His expression was unreadable.

Then, there came a cry of pure agony from the Third Pillar.

Ichigo yelled, "Ikkaku's down! That's impossible!"

This time, it was my turn whose eyes widened. I jumped up to higher ground to take a better look.

Ikkaku was on the ground, panting. His hand reached forward...until at last, his fingers closed around the locket. He fumbled for the clasp and the onyx broke in half, releasing the golden dust inside.

A new voice that I never heard before said, "Step aside, soul reaper. You're in my way."

* * *

So, how was it? ^^" I know it was a little short, but c'mon-give me some credit.

Review, and follow!

~Artemis


	3. CONFIRMATION

Yes, I know. There are fictional characters that do not exist in BLEACH. Here they are.

* * *

-Rozu Unohara, Soul Reaper

She has long brown hair that is curled at the ends, doe green eyes, and rosy lips. She tends to smile to hide pain, and is engaged to Izuru Kira, but her heart belongs to Shuhei Hisagi. Lee envies her.

-Kirimi, Espada. AKA the "Ocho, Sexta, y Cuatro Espada"

She had platinum blond hair that ends in the centre of her back, green eyes, and a part of a Hollow mask on her neckline before her transformation. After she drank Szayel Aporro, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra's blood, she gains medium-length black hair, Szayel Aporro's glasses, blue eyes, Ulquiorra's markings under her eyes, and her Hollow mask shifts to her jawbone, just like Grimmjow's. She used to have a love interest in Sosuke Aizen, but it had shifted to Ulquiorra Schiffer before he sacrificed himself.

-Lee Ichihara, Soul Reaper

Ichigo's fictional girlfriend. She has long black hair, copper highlights, and a fringe that covers one of her electric blue eyes.

* * *

And yes, there will be more fictional characters.

Like Izuru Kira's father. /

So keep up with the updates.


	4. Beautiful Monster

_Reluctantly untangling myself from him, I glanced up at Shuhei, who was now standing at his rightful place at the First Pillar, his Zanpakuto in its sheathe. His expression was unreadable._

_Then, there came a cry of pure agony from the Third Pillar._

_Ichigo yelled, "Ikkaku's down! That's impossible!"_

_This time, it was my turn whose eyes widened. I jumped up to higher ground to take a better look._

_Ikkaku was on the ground, panting. His hand reached forward...until at last, his fingers closed around the locket. He fumbled for the clasp and the onyx broke in half, releasing the golden dust inside._

_A new voice that I never heard before said, "Step aside, soul reaper. You're in my way."_

* * *

A hooded figure appeared out of thin air, its cloak billowing in the wind.

My eyes flitted to Aizen, who was standing in shock. He whispered something to the old Espada.

The Espada, Barragan, ordered, "Poww, retreat."

The large Fraccion did as his master asked, and Aizen himself stepped forward.

Ichigo screamed something illiterate.

But, the unusual thing was...Aizen didn't unsheathe his Zanpakuto. Instead, he reached into the figure's hood and touched its cheek. His mouth moved, but it didn't respond.

Instead, the sun glinted off of a pair of glasses hidden within the hooded cloak.

Aizen gasped and jumped back, his hand gripping his Zanpakto.

"Sosuke Aizen, age five thousand six hundred twenty three, previous captain of the Fifth Division, traitor to the Soul Society with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen, leader of Las Noches and the Arrancars; experimented on soul reapers to see the effects of Hollowfication, last target: Shinji Hirako, one of the members of the Visored," the figure recited.

Sosuke unsheathed Kyoko Suigetsu. "Kirimi, what are you doing here?!"

Kirimi held out her hand and summoned a Zanpakto with an atomic symbol on top of the grip. "I'm here to make things right. I've been blind for the past four thousand years to all the sins you have committed. I only could see how beautiful and compassionate you were to me. I loved you, Aizen; you didn't love me back. The only ones who cared about me were the last opponents you faced in the palace."

Ichigo signaled for Yumichika and Shuhei to get off the Pillars, eyes full of worry.

Aizen's cold eyes wavered. "Szayel Aporro didn't care for you, stupid girl. You're nothing but a pain to all of us in Hueco Mundo."

Kirimi slashed the air with the blade. "Oh, is that so? Tell me, Aizen; whose Zanpakto is this?"

The brunet's eyes completely lost their security. "It's...Szayel Aporro's..."

The figure nodded and lifted the Zanpakto to where her mouth should be. "Sip, Fornicaras."

Sosuke stepped back as a sphere of poison purple swallowed up Kirimi.

Feminine moaning noises made its way into my ears as the bubble dispersed, revealing a beautiful woman with fuchsia hair, silver-framed glasses, piercing amber eyes, a purple upper lip, purple-tipped fingers, purple markings over and under her left eye, and four large, grey branches with twelve crimson drops that resembled butterfly wings. She was dressed in a grey dress that ended in purple tentacle-like structures and grey high-heeled boots.

Aizen's pupils darkened. "...Kirimi...?"

She turned her head. "Oh...Aizen, I didn't know you were still here," her voice purred.

Kirimi's tongue flicked out and licked her lower lip. "You do look very delicious. Might I have a bite of you?"

At that moment, Uryu Ishida, the Last Quincy, rushed in and skidded to a halt next to Renji Abarai, lieutenant of the Sixth Division. I didn't notice him, as I was transfixed at the monster floating in front of Sosuke Aizen.

Kirimi extended one of her grey branches and it engulfed Aizen whole.

Uryu mumbled, "That's the technique Szayel Aporro used on us the last time we were in Hueco Mundo..."

The wing-like branch spat Aizen out, who fell onto the Fourth Pillar, shaking madly. A red droplet close to her right hand swelled and a small Sosuke Aizen doll dropped from the engorged bead.

Kirimi squished the doll's cheek. "Aw...you're so cute in doll form...I think I might keep you as a souvenir..."

Aizen shot up and touched his real cheek. "I felt something..."

She giggled and delicately bent the voodoo doll's head to the side-the real Aizen did the same. She nudged the doll's neck-a little bump appeared on Aizen's neck and then disappeared.

Shuhei ran forward and unsheathed Kazeshini. "JUST KILL HIM ALREAD-ARGH!"

Kirimi had pulled the doll's right arm out.

Aizen's Zanpakuto left his hand and shot through the air, severing Shuhei's middle.

Izuru and I sprinted to the fallen Shuhei, who had his eyes shut tight and his hands grasping the blade so it wouldn't slip out.

I moved his fingers away. "Shuhei...please let me look at it...I promise it won't hurt..."

Izuru knelt beside me and examined the blade. "I should've known. Kyoko Suigetsu is coated in poison."

Shuhei opened his pain-filled eyes.

I turned to Kira-senpai. "Izuru, you're going to have to help me...Move his legs so his blood circulation isn't irregular..."

Kira-senpai looked uneasy. "He can't move without either increasing the amount of blood being spilled or losing consciousness."

I cursed silently and desperately plunged my hand into my left pocket, praying that I had a kaidokuzai with me.

Thankfully, I did.

I quickly ripped his shihakusho near the wound and saw it clearly, cringing.

Uncorking the vial with my teeth, I spat out the stopper. "Shuhei, can you hear me?"

He mumbled, "Yes..."

"Good; now, this will hurt, but I'm going to extract the Zanpakuto. I can't let the poison get stronger."

Shuhei's muscles tightened. "Fine, do what you need to."

Izuru took hold of his upper torso.

I gripped Kyoko Suigetsu. "One...two...three..."

The sound that came from Shuhei's mouth sent pain into my mind.

I ripped that idea out of my mind and quickly tipped the vial over the blood-spilling wound.

Shuhei doubled over, shuddering. "..."

Izuru removed the blood from the Zanpakuto and looked at it. "..."

I bent down and touched where the wound was closing up. "Are you alright now, Shuhei?"

Slowly, he nodded. "Yeah... I'm fine..."

"Don't do anything stupid like that again. You almost gave me a heart attack."

Shuhei gave me his troublemaker smirk. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

I shook my head._ I love that side of you._

* * *

So how was it? :D Review and favourite! ~Artemis


	5. Hollow Alert

The sound that came from Shuhei's mouth sent pain into my mind.

I ripped that idea out of my mind and quickly tipped the vial over the blood-spilling wound.

Shuhei doubled over, shuddering. "..."

Izuru removed the blood from the Zanpakuto and looked at it. "..."

I bent down and touched where the wound was closing up. "Are you alright now, Shuhei?"

Slowly, he nodded. "Yeah... I'm fine..."

"Don't do anything stupid like that again. You almost gave me a heart attack."

Shuhei gave me his troublemaker smirk. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

I shook my head._ I love that side of you._

* * *

Aizen was defeated, thankfully. Now all we had to worry about was Tier Halibel, her Fraccions, Barragan, Coyote Stark, Kaname Tosen, and Gin Ichimaru.

I knew Kaname Tosen was blind, but I could tell he was hiding something.

I decided to stay quiet.

Gin Ichimaru grinned. "My my, what do we have here?"

He was looking straight at me.

I stepped back hesitantly. _I can't fight Kira-senpai's previous captain... I'm just a lieutenant! He's definitely stronger! There's no match in power!_

Gin unsheathed his Zanpakuto. "Just for amusement, I'll fight you, Rozu Unohara. Aizen had spoken so highly about you I'd be let down if you don't give me a chance."

"Sorry, Ichimaru-that's not going to happen with me around."

Kira-senpai had stepped in front of me, Wabisuke ready in his hands.

Ichimaru looked surprised, but that soon changed into a savage smile. "Oh, I haven't seen you in so long, Izuru Kira."

My fiance didn't crack a smile. "Rozu, go now. I'll take care of this."

I protested, "But he's a captain!"

"That doesn't matter. As long as I have the strength, nothing can stand in the way."

My eyes lowered to my left hand, where the ring laid glistening.

_Kira-senpai, why must you be so valiant? Am I really that special to you?_

My body moved on its own. It ran forward and its arms wrapped around Kira-senpai firmly.

But it was my voice that spoke. "Thank you, Izuru, for being there for me. I wish you luck."

Kira-senpai turned his head so his uncovered eye bore into mine. "...Rozu..."

My mind spun furiously. My vision kept going between Kira-senpai and Gin Ichimaru.

_I know this is a risk, but I'm willing to take it._

Instead of turning him around, I stepped in front of him and kisses his lips softly. My eyes welled up and spilled the numerous tears I had built up in my heart for every night I was torn to pieces by two best friends and their undying love for me.

I heard the sound of Wabisuke clattering out of Izuru's hand as he held me in one of his arms while he caressed my cheek.

Kira-senpai was a gentle one, unlike Shuhei. His kisses were light as feathers, his hands as soft as a breath.

I probed his lips inquisitively, asking for permission to enter; he parted them just enough for me to gain entrance. Once I did, my tongue was captured by a light sucking.

I gasped internally. _Kira-senpai knows how to do that? Did Shuhei tell him?_

Either way, I didn't really care.

I held him, he held me.

We both knew sometime soon, we had to let go. And that time came too soon.

Kira-senpai released me first, his lips lingering on my forehead before he summoned Wabisuke and turned to face Gin Ichimaru.

I sighed and walked back to the borderline, where Byakuya Kuchiki was using his Zanpakuto Senbonzakura to shield the rest of the Soul Society.

Somewhere in the distance, I heard the clashing of blades.

Shuhei was fighting, too.

His opponent was Kaname Tosen, his previous captain.

_Be careful out there..._

* * *

My superstition was proved right in the middle of Shuhei's battle.

Tosen was hiding something sinister.

That something was a Hollow mask.

I shrank back as black wisps of spiritual power gathered at his hand as he held it in front of his head and pulled it downward, revealing a Hollow mask similar to Ichigo's and Lee's.

Shuhei didn't look bothered by it, as he didn't release his Shikai yet.

I knew what a Hollow mask enhanced: speed, endurance, and power. If Shuhei could keep up with him with just his Zanpakuto, then it means...if he commanded Kazeshini to strengthen into a Shikai, then there would be no problem in combat.

_But what if Tosen's holding back? What else does he have in store for Shuhei?_

In my line of sight, Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the Tenth Division, was fighting Tier Halibel, the Tres Espada, while Rangiku Matsumoto, his lieutenant, was in combat with Tier's three Fraccions.

Well, six opponents are battling four soul reapers. This fight is turning in our favor...

And was I wrong.

* * *

So how was it? :D Review and favourite! ~Artemis


	6. Odayakana Hana

_Well, six opponents are battling four soul reapers. This fight is turning in our favor..._

_And was I wrong._

* * *

It all began turning on us when the three Fraccions sacrificed their left arms and created a monstrous creature they called Ayon.

Rangiku tried to use her Shikai to protect her, but Ayon ripped the left side of her ribs off with two fingers.

My mouth opened. "Rangiku!"  
Momo Hinamori, the third seat of the Fifth Division tried to catch her, but Rangiku kept falling.

Falling...falling...falling...

I raced forward and used my Zanpakuto, Odayakana. "Odayakana, bind!"

My blade scattered and caught Rangiku, carrying her to me. She was breathing hard, every breath seeming to hurt.

"Rangiku, I'm here... Open your eyes, please..."

Her misty green-blue eyes opened slowly. "R...Rozu...I..."

"Shh...it's okay... I'll heal you..."

I reached into my pocket and felt for a thin, long vial, pulling it out. "Relax..."

The vial contained the only antidote for such a fatal wound-drops of suimin to koshin.

With a syringe, I measured out the amount she needed and injected it into her arm.

At once, her body went limp and the healing began.

I watched as the skin at the wound knit together and the internal organs regenerate.

Suddenly, a vast shadow fell over me.

My eyes widened and I lifted my head slowly. "...Ayon..."

The beast raised his fist and made a noise.

Quickly, I unsheathed Odayakana.

But my Zanpakuto was proved no match to Ayon's strength.

The monster looked at his balled-up hand for a few seconds, and then shot it out at me.

I dodged just in time to miss the major damage, getting out with just a graze above the left hip.

But again, it hurt. A lot.

Flashes of pain burst into my mind as I felt a trickle of blood slide down my skin.

I held Odayakana so the blade was pointing upward and muttered, "Bankai."

The blade elongated and glowed with a lavender tint. Dangling from the grip was a lily of the valley, a marigold, a white poppy, a chrysanthemum, a pasque flower, a bellflower, a camellia, an iris, a strelitzia, a daffodil, a yarrow, a thistle, and a snowdrop.

Ayon stopped and stared at the crystalline flowers. "Rur?"

I smiled. "Are you a little enchanted by my Zanpakuto? Odayakana Hana is special among its kind. It carries all the weight of the Thirteen Divisions and their tactics, along with their meanings. A snowdrop represents hope; a thistle represents vengeance, strictness, and independence; a yarrow represents fight; a daffodil represents mystery and egoism; a strelitzia, or a bird of paradise, represents obtaining everything; an iris represents courage; a bellflower represents mourning for loved ones; the pasque flower represents selflessness; the chrysanthemum represents truth and innocence; a camellia represents noble reason; a white poppy represents oblivion; a marigold represents despair; and a lily of the valley represents cunning, sacrifice, danger, pure love, humility, and sweetness. These are all elements of battle and war."

Ayon didn't seem to understand, but his three masters did.

Together, they screamed, "AYON, KILL HER!"

The beast turned once more to me and swung.

I got him in the arm, bringing forth a spew of grey blood and a mighty roar of agony.

Fury was not the best idea.

Ayon opened one of his real eyes and powered up a Cero.

One of the Fraccions laughed. "You're done for, soul reaper!"

* * *

So, how was it? ^w^ I hope you don't mind I left you guys hanging.

Review and favourite! ~Artemis


	7. Victory Comes WIth A Price

"_Reap, Kazeshini._"

"_Now raise your head, Wabisuke._"

Kazeshini's chain wrapped around Ayon's neck and pulled him backwards. Wabisuke slashed down on Ayon's back, doubling his massive weight and the amount of blood spilled.

I widened my eyes. "Shuhei! Izuru!"

They both looked at me at the same time.

Shuhei tightened the chain around the monster's neck. "You should heal Momo's wounds! We'll take care of this guy!"

Kira-senpai nodded.

I looked at them both and hurried to Momo's side, where the recovered Rangiku was kneeling next to. Taking out the remaining bits of my antidote, I injected the rest into Momo and kept watch over her.

Rangiku whispered, "She will be alright, wouldn't she?"

My eyes wavered. "She might, but it isn't certain."

"Momo..."

I looked at the sky and hoped for the best.

* * *

About five minutes later, Momo opened her eyes. "...Where am I...?"

Rangiku smiled. "You're safe..."

They hugged each other tightly.

I glanced worriedly at Shuhei and Kira-senpai battling with Ayon. "..."

The great beast was flung up by Kazeshini and Wabisuke dealt the final blow.

Grey blood poured down the town like layers of ash...

There were cheers from the other soul reapers...until Shuhei fell.

I was the first one there to care, but soon, there was a whole crowd.

"Call Retsu and Nemu!"

"Is he alright?!"

"No, he isn't!"

"He's bleeding from the lower abdomen!"

"Why isn't it stopping?!"

I reached down and held his hand. "...Shuhei..."

My eyes closed. "...Is this what you wanted...?"

* * *

I woke up to the constant pitter-patter of rain and the stroking of slender fingers in my hair.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I sat up and looked into dark grey orbs.

Shuhei was lying in an infirmary cot, his head propped up by a few pillows.

He managed a smile. "Good morning, Rozu."

I blinked. "...Good morning... You're feeling better..."

He nodded. "Yeah, it's just I pushed my body to its limit... Findor Carias injured me minorly, then Tosen cut me in a few spots, and then Ayon almost beat me to a pulp with a Cero."

My eyes saddened. "...It's all my fault... If it weren't for me... If I could've handled Ayon on my own... you wouldn't be here..."

Shuhei reached down and held my hand. "...Then you'd be injured far worse than I... and I would never live with myself..."

I was about reply, but the infirmary door burst open and Kira-senpai and his father, Izaya Kira, entered.

Izaya looked completely furious. "What is the meaning of this, Rozu?! Our families were in an agreement!"

Kira-senpai tried to intervene. "Father, this isn-"

"You stay out of this, Izuru!"

Fear gripped me like an iron fist. I knew Izaya Kira was dangerous, especially when he was angry. "...I...I... Izaya-sama... gomennasai..."

Izaya fumed silently. "Gomennasai will not cover the shame you will bring to your family!"

He kept ranting until I could take no more.

I shot up with equal fury. "I cannot put duty over love! You're expecting too much from me! I'm nothing but a pauper! I'm nothing that deserves your son!"

He unsheathed his Zanpakuto and pointed it at Shuhei's heart. "You will deserve him if this buffoon is removed from the picture!"

I screamed, "NO!"

There was the sound of blood splattering against the floor.

* * *

Sorry, this was a short chapter, but I just had twenty minutes to write it. Review and favourite! ~Artemis


	8. UPDATE

So~ You guys met Izuru's father. :D A very nice character, don't you think? XD Just kidding.

* * *

Name: Izaya Kira

Age: Unknown

Occupation: Soul Reaper

Hair Colour: Blond (like Izuru's :P)

Eye Colour: Blue

Height: 5'10''

Zanpakuto: Hanran

Attitude: Easily infuriated

* * *

So that was easy. As always, review and favourite! ~Artemis


End file.
